Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv 3
=Älteres= Willkommen-Teil Willkommen auf Wiki-Nui, Nathanael1711! Schön, das du dich hier angemeldet hast um beim Aufbau des Bionicle-Wikis zu helfen. Ich bin Der Tech, Administrator dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit Projektrichtlinien, eine Hilfe zum Artikelschreiben und einige Vorlagen anlegen. Dabei könnte ich Hilfe gebrauchen, wer dabei helfen will kann sich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und Lesen, Der Tech 12:26, 2. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Leitlinien Hi, schön, das du so viel schreibst! Bitte lies dir mal die Wiki-Nui:Leitlinien durch und passe die Artikel entsprechend an. Weiterleitungen kann man übrigens anlegen, indem man schreibt #REDIRECT [[]] in den Eckigen Klammern gibt man dann den Artikel an, auf den weitergeleitet werden soll. Außerdem ist es möglich Artikel zu verschieben. Der Tech 15:10, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Nathanael1711, ich weise dich nocheinmal auf die Wiki-Nui:Leitlinien hin. Lies sie bitte und halte dich daran. Insbesondere lege ich wert auf Quellen! Ich sehe, das du dich bemühst und viele Artikel schreibst aber du musst dich an die Leitlinien halten! Bitte melde dich bei mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder schreib hier auf dieser Seite eine Antwort. Ich möchte eine Erklährung, warum du keine Quellen angibst, wie es in den Leitlinien vorgeschrieben ist, außerdem musst du alle Quellen nachtragen. Ich gebe dir drei Tage Zeit auf diese Nachricht zu reagieren. (gezählt ab deinem ersten edit nach dem Zeitstempel hier) Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 21:17, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ja, OK, mach ich alles. Ich hab das mit den Quellen nicht ganz verstanden, weil ich auch das meiste aus dem Kopf wusste, wie zum Beispiel die Story-Seite, die ich geschrieben habe. Soll ich jetzt das ganze Internet und alle meine Bücher noch mal durchlesen, damit ich weiß, wo das alles steht? Das wo ich die Quellen weiß werde ich dann mal machen, aber das meiste habe ich aus einem anderen Bionicle-Wiki auf Englisch. Es heisst "bioniclesector01". Soll ich die Internetadresse etwa suf die Seiten schreiben? Nathanael1711 10:26, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Hm... ja, den Abschnitt Quellen sollte ich nochmal überarbeiten. Der ist noch nicht so gut verständlich. Ich versuche es nochmal anders zu erklären: Ich möchte mit der Quellenangabe erreichen, das die Informationen nicht verfälscht werden und überprüfbar sind. Wenn jemand also der Meinung ist, das etwas nicht stimmt, dann soll er es überprüfen können. Damit die Informationen hier stimmen und sich keine Fan-Werke oder Unsinn einschleichen sollen als Quellen nur offizielle Bücher, Internetseiten und so weiter verwendet werden. Ich verlange von niemandem, dass er vor jedem Artikel alle Bücher nochmal liest, sondern, dass er nur schreibt, was er überprüfen kann. Ich will allerdings nicht, das irgendetwas nur aus einem anderen Wiki übernommen wird. Internetseiten, die nicht von LEGO oder Bionicle sind dürfen nicht als Quelle verwendet werden. Wenn du absolut nicht weißt, wo eine Information her kommt, dann nimm sie bitte raus. Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 10:53, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) PS: Hast du icq oder so? Das würde die Kommunikation erheblich erleichtern. Nein, nur Schüler CC.Nathanael1711 10:56, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC)P.S: Ist DIESES Wiki eigentlich offiziell erlaubt? Ich habe viele Informationen auch von der englischen Version dieser Seite. :Nein, alles, was von Fans geschrieben wurde ist kritisch zu hinterfragen. Die Quellenregelung, die dir sehr streng vorkommen mag, ist nur die besste Möglichkeit die Informationen so korrekt wie möglich zu halten. Noch was zur Quellenangabe, mach vor jeden Punkt ein *, dann wird das so eine Aufzählung: *Quelle 1 *Quelle 2 Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 11:01, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Zu den Rahkshi und Bohrok-Kal CD's: Das sind doch die aus den LEGO-Sets, oder? Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 11:07, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Genau, richtig. Ich habe davon fast alle, aber da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob die wirklich Bohrok-Kal und Rahkshi-Cds heißen hab isch keinen Link draus gemacht. Ich habe auch noch eine Frage: Wie macht man eine Tabelle über einen Charakter? Bei den Masken weiß ichs jetzt, weil ich auf deiner Hau-Seite nachgesehen hab, aber wie ist das mit den Fiduren (Die Hilfeseiten sind mir keine hilfe. Das sieht aus, als ob du es von irgendwo kopiert hättest.)Nathanael1711 11:12, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Bei den CDs würde ich einfach schreiben "In den Rahkshi/Bohrok-Kal Sets enthaltene CDs" Diese Tabellen, ich nenne sie "Infobox", sind nicht so einfach. Es sind komplizierte css und Wikicode Bausteine, die in eine Vorlage geschrieben werden. Ich habe den Quelltext zum großen Teil von der Jedipedia übernommen. (ein Star Wars Wiki, wo ich seit 11 Monaten aktiv bin) Diese Vorlagen kann man dann mit diesen Klammern einfügen. Ich werden bald auch noch Vorlagen für Charaktere machen. Ich werde jetzt mal eine erstellen Vorlage:Charakter Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 12:19, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Ich bin übrigens auch auf Jedipedia, aber ich weiß nicht ob das mit den Infoboxen auf alen Wikis gleich ist. übrigens: Kannst du das Seiten-Layout eigentlich so ändern, dass es wie auf der englischen Seite und auch beim Original-Wikipedia Aussieht? Muss nicht unbedingt sein, sieht aber besser aus.Nathanael1711 12:28, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, kann ich ändern, hat aber bei mir nich so hohe Priorität, wie der inhalt, die Vorlagen etc. aber ich werde es noch machen. Bin beld mit der Char-Vorlage fertig. Wie heißt du in der Jedipedia? Ich bin da Cody. Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 13:01, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich heiße da Nathanael1711, so wie hier. Ich bin übrigens auch gerade da, wegen den Tabellen und so. Aber sag mal, das klappt irgendwie nicht. Wenn ich das ganze Zeug von der Vorlage und so daminmach , dann steht da nur das Bild und "Spezies: " Was soll das? Ich hab doch alles mit Element und Farbe eingegeben!Nathanael1711 13:05, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Damit eine Vorlage funktioniert muss man alles zunächst auf einer Seite Vorlage:Name programieren und erst dann kann man es mit einfügen. Sieh dir mal den Quelltext eine Vorlage an, dann siehst du was ich meine... Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 13:10, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Zu den Infoboxen Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann überhaupt nichts verstehen. Alles muss zuerst auf einer Seite:Vorlage und dann... Schuldigung aber ich versteh nur Bahnof.Nathanael1711 13:17, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ok.... es ist auch nicht einfach. Ich erstelle die Vorlage in css und Wiki. Das ist dan z.B. die Seite Vorlage:Charakter. Und dann kann man das in einen Artikel einfügen, indem man dieses Zeug eingefügt. Ach ja... zu den Metru... gute Idee, die nicht zu "Turaga von Mata Nui" oder sowas zu verschieben. Ich habe solche Fälle jetzt in die Leitlinien übernommen ;) Was hältst du davon, wenn ich eine Anleitung zum Artikel schreiben verfasse? Da sind dann alle wichtigen Befehle drin und die Leitlinien werden da dann auch berücksichtigt. Der Tech Diskussion 14:41, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Mach das! Ich bin grad dabei redirects von sachen wie Geschichte oder Bionicle Geschichte auf Die Bionicle story zu machen.Nathanael1711 14:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Jemand hat einmal http://www.toa-inika.de als Quelle angegeben. Da staht auch so was wie "alle Rechte bei Lego" und ein Lego-Zeichen...Nathanael1711 14:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Sehr gut. Was?? Das steht doch extra ganz groß Fan-Page drauf... bei welchem Artikel war das? Der Tech Diskussion 16:01, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Noch mehr sonstiges das hab ich leider vergessen. Ich muss noch mal nachgucken. Ich mach grad son ne Liste von alln Figuren....Nathanael1711 16:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ok... sehr gut. Ja, die Box kannst du raus machen, wenn das, was in der Erklärung steht gemacht ist, dann können solche Boxen raus. Der Tech Diskussion 18:27, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ja, du kannst vorlagen machen. Sieh dir am bessten den Quelltext einer ähnlichen Vorlage an, kopier ihn und pass ihn entsprechend an. Der Tech Diskussion 16:17, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage(n) Ich habe mir die Vorlage schon mal angesehen und ein paar sachen geändert. Statt dem Punkt Status habe ich einen Abschnitt Status gemacht, in dem Aktive und Inaktive Zeiträume angegeben werden. Außerdem habe ich an der Erklärung was geändert. Sachen, die auf die "Gegenwart" bezogen sind sind schwer aktuell zu halten. Ich werde nochmal die Vorlage auf Richtigkeit prüfen... dauert nicht lange. Der Tech Diskussion 14:22, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :So, jetzt geht alles. Der Tech Diskussion 14:31, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) =Neueres= BZPower? Ich hab grad in der Benutzerliste vom BZPForum nach BohrokofLight gesucht, konnte dich aber irgendwie nicht finden... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 07:42, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, mir fällt gerade ein, man muss seit einer Weile erst ~5 (bin mir bei der Zahl net 100%ig sicher) Beiträge schreiben, die von Moderatoren freigeschaltet werden müssen, bevor man ein "vollwertiges" Mitglied wird und normal Beiträge ohne vorherige Kontrollierung posten kann... Vermutlich werden diese noch-nicht-"vollwertigen" Mitglieder auch nicht in der Mitgliederliste angezeigt... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 09:50, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) mhja, und ich hab grade versucht mich einzuloggen, was irgendwie nicht funktioniert hat... :-- Nathanael1711 15:54, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch und willkommen im BZPForum! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:21, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) E-Mail Hi, könntest du dich bitte mal per e-Mail bei mir melden? Der Tech Diskussion 16:37, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) OK... :-- Nathanael1711 12:26, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Und geantwortet ;-) Der Tech Diskussion 13:56, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you for the Mail. -- Nathanael1711 14:16, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Admin Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Adminernennung. Als der Tech von der Einstellung eines Helfers geredet hat, dachte ich mir gleich, dass du das sein würdest. Also nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch! ;-) Aber du solltest das vielleicht auch in deinem Profil, vor allem im Einleitungstext, erwähnen, damit sich jeder mit irgendeinem Problem nach einem Blick auf dein Profil sicher ist, dass er auch dich fragen kann. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:43, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Zu dem "vor allem im Einleitungstext, erwähnen"... verwende einfach die Vorlage dafür. Der Tech Diskussion 20:02, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke!!! -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 11:58, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Benutzer sperren Bitte gehe etwas vorsichtiger mit Benutzersperren um... Damit ein Benutzer gesperrt werden kann muss ein schwerer verstoß vorliegen. Eine Falschinformation ist noch lange kein Sperrgrund, in so einem Fall sollte man mit "normalen" Mittel an die Sache herangehen, den Benutzer anschreiben und die Sache mittels Worten und nicht mittels Hammer klären. Für eine sofortige Sperre, ohne vorherige Verwarnung, müssen schon schwere Gründe, wie leeren von Seiten, posten von Spam-Links oder Vergleichbares, vorliegen. Eine Sperre (egal wie kurz) sollte immer nur der letzte Ausweg sein, wenn alles andere nicht hilft. Ich bitte dich aus diesem Grund die Sperre für die IP 85.178.168.54 auf zu heben. Der Tech Diskussion 16:33, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Es ist nicht so abwegig an zu nehmen, das Mata Nui ein Makuta ist, immerhin wird er der Bruder des Makuta von Metru Nui bezeichnet! :Natürlich ist das abwegig, die Information ist völlig veraltet. Teridax war nur größenwahnsinnig, wenn er sich Mata Nuis Bruder nannte. Mata Nui ist ein Großer Geist und KEIN Makuta. ...ud ich habs natürlich rückgängig gemacht. --Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/Leitlinien/BZPower-Profil) 17:04, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Veraltet? Nicht unbedingt, ich bin auch heute noch der Ansicht, dass Makuta und Mata Nui Brüder sind... oder zumindest waren. Wobei ich aber auch nicht von "Makuta" als Teridax ausgehe, sondern von der gesamten Bruderschaft. In Bionicle sind Geschwister Personen, die sich nahestehen oder miteinander arbeiten, und früher haben die Makuta nunmal für bzw "mit" Mata Nui gearbeitet. Dass Teridax sich auch noch 1000 Jahre nach der Großen Katastrophe als Mata Nui's Bruder ausgibt, kann einerseits Größenwahn sein, andererseits kann es auch mit seinen komplett verschiedenen Wertevorstellungen zusammenhängen. Er sagt ja im ersten Film, er würde Mata Nui vor Takanuva beschützen, denn im Schlaf spüre dieser seine Schmerzen nicht, und im Wachsein müsse er leiden. Dies zeigt, dass Teridax möglicherweise tatsächlich noch der Ansicht ist, dass er Mata Nui dient und beschützt und somit sein "Bruder" ist, obwohl er in unserem Sinne eigentlich sein Feind ist. ::Wie dem auch sei, das Sperren einer IP ist meiner Meinung nach zwar einerseits recht sinnlos, da ja nur eine Falschinformation gepostet wurde, andererseits aber ohnehin nicht sonderlich wirkungsvoll, da, je nach Internetzugang, die IP eines Surfers alle 30 Sekunden oder bei jeder Neueinwahl ins Internet wechselt. Deshalb ist es meiner Meinung nach nicht sonderlich schlimm, eine IP zu sperren, es schützt lediglich in letzterem Fall davor, dass diese Person noch mehr falsche Informationen postet - und das nicht unbedingt absichtlich, wer denkt, dass Mata Nui ein Makuta ist, weiß vielleicht auch ansonsten nicht sonderlich gut bescheid... Bei einem registrierten Mitglied sollte man da aber definitiv vorsichtiger sein... ::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:01, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Jaja, hürt bloß auf auf mir rumzuhacken, ich weiß das auch, aber ich habe nun mal nicht oft Lust, solche Riesenlangen Beiträge wie du zu schreiben, Toa-Nuva. Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 12:04, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, wenn es dir so vorkam, als würde ich auf dir rumhacken - das war natürlich nicht meine Absicht. Mit dem ersten Absatz wollte ich nur mal meine Meinung zum Bruder-Thema abgeben, die ich schon länger vertrete, und mit dem zweiten Absatz wollte ich dich eigentlich auch eher rechtfertigen - wenn ich sage, dass es meiner Meinung nach wirkungslos ist und tatsächlich eventuell vor weiteren Falschinformationen geschützt hat, dann will ich damit natürlich sagen, dass es meiner Meinung nach nicht sonderlich schlimm ist. ;-) Also sorry, wenn das so negativ rüberkam... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:55, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab den zweiten teil eigentlich nur überflogen, weil mir das so ähnlich vorkam wie das was Der Tech geschrieben hat ;-) Ist auch nicht so schlimm, ich war vorhin ein wenig wütend weil du auch noch was dazugegeben hast... :-- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:10, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Ich verstehe das mit den Infoboxen nicht. Kannst du das machen? OK,ich geb zu dass die meisten Informationen von Onepu aus dem Magazin kommen,aber die anderen Dinge die ich geschrieben hatte nicht. Lesovikk520 Danke Lesovikk520 ... Ich mache das, ok. Deine unterschrift erstellst du mit vier Tilden ~~~~. diese schreibst du, indem du einfach Alt Gr gedrückt hälst und dann die taste drückst, mit der du auch *'' und ''+ machen kannst. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:10, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Unterschrift?? Lesovikk520 Ja, Unterschrift. Du schreibst immer direkt "Lesovikk520" unter deinen Kommentaren, eigentlich sollte man stattdessen ~~~~ schreiben. (Aber auch nur bei Diskussionen unter den Kommentaren, nie in einem Artikel. ;-) Dann kann man nicht nur sehen, wer den Kommentar abgegeben hat, sondern auch wann. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:25, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ähm... zur Sicherheit hätte ich gerne eine Rückmeldung, ob du verstanden hast. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:06, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Habs kapiert.Weisst du zufallig wie alt Der Tech ist?Auf seiner Seite steht so gut wie nichts. Alex 17:51, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Cooles Bild für die Rahkshi. Alex 18:49, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie alt er ist... frag ihn doch mal in seiner Diskussion. Es kann aber eine Weile dauern, bis er antwortet. sonst geh mal zur Jedipedia, einem Star Wars Wiki, wo er als "Cody" angemeldet ist (Ich hoffe, ich darf das hier sagen...) -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 11:41, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Woher hast du das Bild von Den Schattigen?Das sieht total heftig aus.Wie alt ist dein kleiner Bruder überhaupt? Lesovikk520 12:59, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das Bild vom Schattigen stammt aus dem Buch "Bionicle World". -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:12, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weisst du zufällig was eine Suizid-Mission ist? Lesovikk520 13:42, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Suizid ist im Grunde einfach ein anderes Wort für Selbstmord. Die Charaktere in der Geschichte Federation of Fear begeben sich bei ihrer Mission in derart große Gefahr, dass es fast schon an Selbstmord grenzt, und das ist eben mit Suizid-Mission gemeint. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:05, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) ...nochmal zu Lesovikks Frage: Meine beiden Brüder sind 8 und 10. Ich habe auch noch eine kleine Schwester, die 2 ist. Die sammelt aber kein Bionicle, natürlich. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:20, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wofür gibt es Fan-Fiction eigentlich?Und kann jemand ein Bild für Takutanuva machen? Lesovikk520 10:41, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wenn du selber eine Geschichte schreiben willst, schreibst du sie in die Fanfiction, wo sie dann jeder lesen kann, so einfach ist das. Lade doch mal selbst ein Bild hoch! Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auf deiner Diskussion erklären, wie solche Dinge wie Bilder und Infoboxen funktionieren. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:08, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) Gute Idee.Wenn du willst kannst du das machen. Lesovikk520 13:04, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Findest du nicht dass man mehrere Artikel löschen sollte wie Großer Geist oder Prisoners of the Pit? Lesovikk520 13:31, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wieso? o.O -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:24, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Genau, Wieso? Man braucht doch Weiterleitungsseiten, vor allem wenn jemand sucht... und er gibt "Großer Geist" ein, dann wird er weitergeleitet zu Mata Nui (Geist). -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:04, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Woher hast du das Bild für Miserix?Das sieht gar nicht nach einen Makuta aus. --Lesovikk520 BS01. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 11:40, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Was sind Cookies? Lesovikk520 15:55, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weiß ich nicht. Ist aber glaube ich auch nicht wichtig. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:56, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wie macht man Fan-Fiction? Ganz einfach, wenn du eine Geschichte schreiben willst, einfach "Fanfiction:..." davorsetzen und den Kasten einfügen. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 17:03, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) :NICHT die Unterschrift vergessen! Wo du mir erklärt hast wie man diese Infoboxen macht;da steht bei Merkmale:"Kann Boxen schreiben",was heisst das genau? Lesovikk520 19:39, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das sollte wohl nur ein kleiner Joke sein, da diese Infobox Informationen über dich enthält, und da du eben nach dieser Erklärung dazu in der Lage sein solltest, Infoboxen zu verwenden, hat er das einfach so zum Spaß dorthin geschrieben. Cookies sind Dateien, die von Webseiten auf dem eigenen PC abgespeichert werden, um bestimmte Informationen zu bewahren. Im Falle von beispielsweise Wiki-Nui werden dein Benutzername und dein Passwort in einer bestimmten Datei auf deinem PC gespeichert (natürlich verschlüsselt, damit nicht jeder über diese Datei dein Passwort herausfinden kann), sodass du dich nicht jedesmal neu einloggen musst, wenn du das Wiki Nui wieder besuchst. Miserix sieht deiner Meinung nach vielleicht merkwürdig für einen Makuta aus, aber man muss bedenken, dass dieser nicht nur äußerlich gänzlich anders als die anderen Makuta ist. Er hat sich trotz allem geweigert, sich gegen Mata Nui aufzulehnen; und da jeder Makuta sich in eine beliebige Form verwandeln kann, ist das mit dem "typischen Makuta-Aussehen" sowieso hinfällig. Miserix verwandelt sich gerne in echsenähnliche Kreaturen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er beispielsweise auch Teridax' Aussehen komplett kopieren, aber warum sollte er das tun? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 22:50, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Was sind Nynrah Geister?Von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört. Lesovikk520 11:41, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hier ein Zitat von Biosector01/BS01: *''The Nynrah Ghosts are a group of approximately four dozen Matoran from the island of Nynrah that excel in building weapons and armor. Known accomplishments include the Exo-Toa, Fohrok, and Zamor Launchers. They also modified the Makuta armor after they evolved into Antidermis, adding several layers of Protosteel to it and making it so the Makuta could more easily move in it.'' :Falls du kein Englisch kannst, das heißt in etwa und zusammengefasst: Die Nynrah-Geister sind eine Gruppe von vier Matoranern von der Insel Nynrah, die Waffen und Rüstungen bauten. Bekannte Schöpfungen sind die Exo-Toa, die Fohrok, die Zamorkugelwerfer und die durch mehr Protostahl angepassten Makutarüstungen. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 12:11, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Kleine Korrektur: approximately four dozen Matoran hast du zu vier Matoraner "gekürzt", eigentlich heißt das aber ungefähr vier Dutzend Matoraner, es sind also ca 48 und nicht 4. ;-) Joah, ich glaub, ich werd jetzt gleich mal den Artikel zu den Nynrah-Geistern erstellen, damit ich auch mal wieder was sinnvolles zu tun habe... XD -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 12:26, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Oh ja, das Wort hatte ich übersehen. : -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 12:31, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Test "Geht es?" Eine Frage Erstmal hallo.ich wollte fragen ob man auch unter Kurzgeschichte Kämpfe schreiben darf in Fan-Fiction. -- Amaron004 10:39, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ja. Die Kurzgeschichten-Kategorie ist dazu da, kurze Dinge zu schreiben, Sie sollte allerdings nicht nur ein paar Sätze enthalten, sowas wie "Lhikan zielte auf den dunklen Jäger und er flog weg. Da war er wütend und tötete ihn.". Lies dir auch vorher die Leitlinien zu Fan-fiction durch. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 10:45, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) danke!! Amaron004 12:53, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) und ich wollt noch fragen wie geht das eigentlich mit de fanfiction ich kapiere das nicht wo mann das reinschreiben soll Amaron004 13:03, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) wenn du deine Fiction bespielweise "Amarons Abenteuer" nennen willst, schreibst du Fanfiction:Amarons Abenteuer als Seitentitel. Dann, wenn du beginst zu schreiben, fügst du als erstes den kasten ein. Dann schreibst du die Geschichte; und fügst dann unten entweder Kategorie:Epos, Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte, Kategorie:Komödie oder Kategorie:Lyrik ein je nachdem , was es ist. Und eine wichtige Botschaft an DICH: Achte auf Rechtschreibung! -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 13:10, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Meinst du etwa dort wo Vorlage:FanFiction steht oder bei den kategorien ???? Amaron004 15:55, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC)